Caius' Daughter
by Shereba Volturi
Summary: ADOPTED FROM IZABELLA.GRACE. Aro is visiting Carlisle in Forks when he stumbles across a baby Isabella. He brings her back to Italy and she captures the hearts of many... Especially a certain snowy-haired ruler.
1. Marcus is a lamb

Hello my dears! I'm posting a new story here, and I hope you guys like it.

**This story has been adopted from Izabella. Grace and I promise I won't mess this up. **

As of right now **Crudele** is still the story that will be most of my priority right now, I'll try to have a new chapter soon, and for those of you who haven't read it then go read it. Or not. It's really your choice!

One more thing! Check out my new Facebook group for my stories; **Shereba Volturi's Fanfictions. **Pretty much upcoming stories and chapter dates and random stuff will be posted there.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I was coming over from Italy to visit an old friend of mine; Carlisle. I met him in in the 1700's but I don't approve of his diet: animal blood. But he intrigues me, and over the years he has added to his coven. There is now seven in total, the highest amount other than the Volturi. Carlisle works as a doctor at the local hospital wherever he happens to reside, but he doesn't steal blood from there, he loves to help people, human people. It confused me why he would do such a thing when all of them were food, but who am I to judge when I can click my fingers and someone dies.

There are gifts among his coven; Edward is the first he turned, and he considers Carlisle as a father. Edward is a mind reader, different from me in the sense that he can only see the current thoughts of somebody, but he can read peoples mind without physical contact. Jasper also considers Carlisle a father, and his mate is Alice. Jasper's gift is to sense and manipulate the emotions that surround him. And last is the one I want in my guard most; Alice. She also considers Carlisle a father and Jasper is her mate, but her gift is extraordinary, she can see the future. The only flaw is the future is not set in stone and people change their minds quite often.

I was walking through the place they are staying, Forks, when I came upon a sickeningly sweet scent. Stronger and sweeter than any blood I have ever smelt. Freesias, lavender, honey and vanilla. I stop my feet and come to a stand. My coat swaying as the wind picks up.

"Jane," I say

"Yes, master," Jane replies. Jane was perhaps the youngest vampire ever created that did not qualify as an immortal child, besides her twin brother Alec. She had the ability to cause excruciating pain to any individual of whom she chooses, as long as she could see them.

"Do you smell that sweet scent?" I ask of her.

"Yes, master. It is quite different," she holds out her hand for me to take. My gift is to read every thought somebody has ever had by just touching them. In her mind the scent is sweet but it has a zing to it.

I start to run to the strange scent. My guards follow behind me. I come upon a house on the outskirts of town. It is quite a cute house actually. Two stories. A porch out the front. A light blue colour. And two windows on the upper level. I can hear three heartbeats; one is a child with a faint but fast heartbeat while the other are adults. We wait for the two adults to go into their room and go to sleep.

Felix, who was perhaps one of the strongest vampires in existence, breaks the door handle. We could have kicked in the door, but that would make too much noise.

I walk into the house. The strange scent is everywhere, but it is stronger up the steps. Slowly and quietly I walk up the steps, when I reach the top there is a long corridor with three doors. The scent is stronger around the end door. I walk up to the end door and peer inside, the room was pale purple with yellow finishes. A dresser, small bookshelf, a cot and a change table. A baby's room. There were toys pilled in one corner. And diapers neatly stacked on the change table.

I walked over the cot where a baby lay sound asleep, surrounded by stuffed animals. The baby was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. With brown chestnut hair, a heart shaped face and small body. I went to pick her up when I noticed that the strange appetising scent was coming from the baby. Her skin was soft and warm, but surprisingly she didn't shrink away from my cold touch instead she leaned in closer. She opened her eyes a vibrant chocolate brown that you could get lost forever in. but when I touched her I didn't get any thoughts from her. She would make a powerful shield when she is a vampire.

"Alec," I called to him. Alec was Jane's twin brother. He had the gift to make you feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. You could not see, you could not hear, or smell, or taste, or feel anything by touch. It was very useful in a fight.

"Yes, master?" Alec replied

"Call Heidi and have her make a room up for this little one," I say. They all looked at me like I was crazy but didn't question me, "And get all the necessary things and finish up here. You know what to do,"

I looked around to see if I could find a name for the little one in my arms. She was looking up at me with her little chocolate eyes. Questioning my every move and word. I couldn't find a name for the child. But she was very beautiful so I decided on Isabella.

"How about Isabella?" I asked her. She smiled and clapped her hands so I guess that was a yes.

My little Isabella Volturi.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Call Heidi and have her make a room up for this little one," Aro said. We all looked at me like he was crazy but didn't question him. "And get all the necessary things and finish up here. You know what to do,"

Okay, Aro has officially gone mad.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

"Call Heidi and have her make a room up for this little one," Aro said. We all looked at me like he was crazy but didn't question him. "And get all the necessary things and finish up here. You know what to do,"

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialled to Heidi.

"Hello," she answered

"Hi Heidi, I need you to get a room together for a little girl,"

"Okay, but why?"

"You'll see, but don't tell the masters,"

"Okay Alec, I will try. See you when you get back," And she hung up.

Aro has officially hit the mark of insanity.

* * *

This chapter was written by Izabella. Grace. I just edited a bit on it.

C••• Nom Nom Nom


	2. My little girl

**Caius' POV**

"Lord Caius?" I looked up from the stack of work that had to be finished. What did they want _now?_

"What, Heidi?"

"Master Aro called and said something had come up, and he would be returning home earlier than expected,"

"Alright," I dismissed her.

I stared back down at the papers. _Since when was Aro one to come home early?_

I heard footsteps coming down the halls, "Something has shifted, brother," I looked over to the door to see Marcus standing there.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked of him.

"There is a bond... I can't explain it," He said. I stared at my depressed brother for a few moments. He was staring at me intently.

"To who?" I ask.

"You," With that he left.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

We were on the plane ride back to Volterra. I had not let anybody else hold Isabella. She hadn't fallen asleep yet, she just stared at me with her big brown eyes.

In her hands she held a small white stuffed lamb. She would not let go of it and hugged it close if we tried to take it away from her. There was a collar around the lambs neck, and when I looked at the name tag I saw the name of my brother. _Marcus._

"Master we are about to land,"

"Thank you Jane," I replied.

"Well little one. Would you like to meet your new family?" I said to Isabella. She smiled up at me.

Caius' POV

Aro was the last one to step out of the limo. But then I realized what he was holding... _A baby?_

"Brother?" I asked. I moved towards him to get a better look.

"Oh! Look at her Caius! Isn't she precious?" Aro held up the little girl in his arms.

When her eyes met mine, I knew that for the first time since the death of Athenodora that I had a reason to live again. This girl. No. _My_ little girl, would grow up here. She would be taught properly, and will have anything her heart desires.

I heard Marcus chuckle behind me. I turned to stare at him.

"What has you showing emotion so suddenly?" Aro asked Marcus.

"See for yourself," Marcus walked towards Aro and touched his free hand.

Aro's eyes widened before he whispered out, "Anima Filiam," A soul daughter? "Leave us!" Aro commanded. The guard left and Marcus began to talk quickly.

"Soul children, or soul parenting, it can go by either name. It's a bond even rarer than soul mates, and it's more powerful. If it came to the point that you had to choose between saving your child or your mate, you would choose the child," He said, "I've only ever seen one other bond of Anima Filiam," He finished.

Aro was of course the first one to compose himself, "Would you like to hold her?!"

"Well I..." Could I without hurting her?

"Here, hold her!" Aro said holding the child towards me. I took her hesitantly, gently cradling her with her head in the crook of my arm. I smiled.

"What's her name?" I asked still looking at her.

"Isabella," Aro said smiling.

"How old is she?"

"I have Demetri trying to find that out. I'd guess at at least a year," Aro said. Isabella looked up at me and cooed. My smile widened.

"I want to keep her," I said quickly, "I'll be her father,"

"She'll need a room," Aro smiled, "We can have it adjoined to your room," I nodded in approval.

"I'll go arrange that then," Marcus murmured and walked away from us. Isabella followed his movements with her eyes.

"She's quite observant for a baby," Aro commented.

I peered behind Aro into the open door of the limousine, "Does a baby really need _that_ much stuff?"

Aro chuckled softly, "I believe so. I'll ask Sulpicia to see if she can research some of this on her laptop,"

Isabella grabbed my hair and tugged at it. I looked down at her and murmured softly, "So little one, it appears I will be raising you,"

She smiled happily as I walked towards the castle with her.

* * *

So this chapter was kind of short. I honestly thought it was much longer until I saw the word count. Anyway. I can promise everybody here that there will be no romance between Isabella and Edward in this, I honestly find that couple absurd. **_The Volturi, how you say, "Yes! I like Twilight but Edward and Bella can go fuck themselves!"_** Of course I only mean Edward here anyway. Carlisle is all kinds of awesome sauce so I want to include him somehow.

Um... Caius may seem out of character somewhat in this story. I promise I didn't break him. He just... Yeah. And Isabella is going to drive him and his brothers up a wall or two hundred in this.

~Shereba Volturi


	3. Moira Isabella Volturi

**Hello! Sorry I'm quite late on this update. I have been struggling as you guys probably know. I'm fine.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I really lost motivation for awhile. It was hard. Problems with home are sort of sorted out. :)**

**Anyway lets go!**

* * *

**Caius' POV**

"Heidi did an excellent job," Marcus commented as we stepped into the room.

"She did," Aro agreed, "And it adjoins Caius' room," Aro stared at me for a second as I smiled at the little one.

"So happy," Marcus muttered walking towards the window.

"Cheer up!" Aro exclaimed and threw a unicorn plush at Marcus. He caught it and threw it back as Aro turned around and it hit him square in the head. Isabella giggled.

Aro whipped around and smiled brightly, "Are Isabella's uncles silly?" He was rewarded with another giggle, "Too adorable..." He murmured walking towards the window. Isabella pushed the stuffed lamb she was holding into my face.

"Hey!" I said as she giggled, "What do you think you are doing?"

I looked down at the lamb's collar and saw my brothers name. _Marcus. _I walked towards him and showed him the name on the collar.

He smiled.

Marcus. Fucking. _Smiled._

"This is an actual bed for her though, instead of a cot," Aro said tapping the bed.

"Cot?" I asked.

"Well in her old home she slept in a purple cot," Aro stated.

"What became of her parents anyway?" I asked._ I wonder how many questions I could ask before Aro snaps..._

"They are alive... We brought a picture of them here with us," Aro pointed to the dresser. There was a picture with a yellow frame sitting there. In the picture was a man and a woman smiling happily on a couch. The woman had fair skin, and wide brown eyes. She had a heart shaped face that was framed by shoulder length brown hair, the same shade as Isabella's hair. The man had short dark brown hair that curled slightly at the tips. He had green eyes and was smiling with adoration at the woman. In his arms was a newborn baby that I assumed was Isabella.

"Masters," A voice came from the open door. We all turned to see Demetri standing there with papers, "I have her information here,"

"Thank you, Demetri," Aro said as he walked to Demetri and grabbed the papers. Demetri bowed before leaving.

Aro quickly looked at the papers before handing them to me.

_Moira Isabella Swan._

_Born September 13rd 1999 to Renee Moira Dwyer and Charlie James Swan._

_No pre-existing medical conditions._

I skimmed over the rest noting everything, and put them on the dresser.

"I can't read her thoughts," Aro blurted out. Marcus and I looked up at him with eyebrows raised.

"What?" Marcus gasped.

"Exactly what I said," Aro smiled.

"That must've been a shock,"

"Well, it's exactly why I brought her here." Aro smiled. He then tossed a unicorn plush at Marcus again.

* * *

**I know this is very short. I'm sorry. I'm trying to get into the habit of writing and editing again, and I've also got other stories written out for later.**

**The whole Charlie's-middle-name-being-James thing is kind of like a salute to my grandfather. He died on this date in 1990. I never got to meet him. From what I hear he was awesome.**

**~Shereba**


	4. You found me

**Never mind what I said about not breaking Caius. That was a promise I clearly could not keep, especially with Isabella being so small and cute!**

**But writing this chapter actually snapped me out of having a horrible month. And that's thanks to the fact that Caius found his soul-daughter and is now broken. :D**

**ALSO! I have a new story called 'Unforgiven.' It's a crossover between Twilight and the Hunger Games. Foxface (Solaria) is an Angel/Vampire hybrid and finds Bella after she attempted suicide. Solaria says that she can kill Bella if Bella wants her to, and of course Bella accepts because what kind of story am I writing here? Bella is reborn as Katniss Everdeen centuries later, and Solaria realizes that Katniss is Bella, and vice versa. If you want to you can check it out. That story is more of a vent story though. I just thought that anyone who has read this or Crudele might be interested.**

**:3 Happy reading!**

* * *

**Aro's POV**

It had been two years since Caius adopted Isabella. She was three years old now. Everybody was drawn to her when they met her, she just had that aura around her.

I was walking down the hallway in the royal wing.

"_I'm gonna find you Daddy!_" I heard Isabella yell from her room.

I opened the door to her room, "What are we doing here?"

She was standing in the middle of the room with her back facing me. Her hair was braided down her back, and held by a blue band. She was wearing sky blue shorts and a yellow tank top with blue trim at the bottom, and white light-up sneakers.

She turned to look at me with a huge smile on her face, "I can't find Daddy. You help?" Something moved in the closet and I heard Caius biting back a laugh.

"Did you check your closet?" I asked her.

"_Goddammit Aro_," Was whispered from the closet. He was lucky Isabella couldn't hear him.

"No.." She turned and ran towards the closet, pushed the door open and shrieked, "DADDY! WE FOUND YOU!"

Caius jumped out of the closet, picking her up, and swung her around while laughing, "You sure did!"

"What do you think Uncle Aro wants?" He asked her with a huge grin on his face.

"To play?" She turned to look at me, "You play with Bella and Daddy?"

I hesitated for a second. _Ah, fine. Marcus is dealing with everything in the throne room for awhile._

"Of course I'll play with you and Daddy!" I answered.

"Yay!"

"What are we playing?" Caius asked as he set her down.

"Umm... Hide an' seek," She said.

"Who will go first?" I asked her. A huge smile spread across her face once more.

"YOU!"

"Okay, go hide!" I flashed a cheeky grin to Caius before turning to the wall and counting.

"One, two," I could hear Isabella running around looking for a good hiding place.

"Three, four," She was running towards the far wall from what I could hear, and Caius had ran for where her toy bins were kept.

"Five, six," Caius had hidden behind the toy bins and I heard some fabric rustling from his direction.

"Seven, eight," Isabella had found her place, probably under the bed, and when she ran by the toy bins to hide, one of the motion sensor toys started playing a song, and I heard her whisper, '_Shhh, we gotta be quiet kitty._'

"Nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" I walked around the room pretending to search, "_Where could they be?_"

I opened the closet, "Hello? Is anybody in there?" I called into the closet. Isabella let out a small laugh.

"I think I heard Isabella," I said turning around, "Is she over here?" I walked to the piano and looked behind it, "She isn't... Where could she be?"

I finally found out what the fabric rustling I heard from where Caius was about. He had covered himself in a _pin__k Beauty and the Beast blanket with hearts all over._

"I found you, Caius!" I said, and he uncovered his head with the blanket.

"Don't tell anybody about this," He said. He got up and pretended to search with me.

"Where could she be?" Caius said in mock curiosity.

"Maybe she's under the bed," I said, and began stalking towards the bed, "Come out, come out, Isabella!" Caius lifted the blanket and looked under the bed. Isabella was laying on her stomach smiling up at us.

"YOU FOUND ME!"

* * *

**God I love writing happy Caius. Even if happy Caius seems to scare me to an extent.**


End file.
